Oga s death La muerte de Oga
by LUISelpateatraseros
Summary: Im like to write this in inglish , but my inglish is very bad , and i think you can read this whit a translator, the story is in spanish its about oga death, hilda and specially beel , a story of love drama , and the strong relation of a badass father


**Disclaimer**: I dont own Beelzebub, im only a fan All characters belong to Tamura Ryuuhei.

**Dedication**: To the best mangaka of all time tamura ryhuei

**A/N**: Im like to write this in inglish , but my inglish is very bad , and i think you can read this whit a translator, the story is about oga death, relation whit hilda and specially beel , a story of love drama , and the strong relation of a badass father and his family,

bueno empecemos

**La Muerte de Oga Tatsumi**

**Capitulo 1: _La muerte de Oga_**

El enemigo había atacado directamente la espalda de oga todo el tiempo el iba tras beel , sin emociones visibles ni remordimientos intentaba destruir al bebe.

Un golpe , tras otro Oga protegió a beel pero estaba cerca de desmayarse un golpe especial del enemigo estuvo muy cerca de matarles ,pero beel salió volando perdiendo la conciencia.

Oga reacciono en el suelo medio muerto había perdido el sentido de la orientación por un segundo y enseguida se dio cuenta que no tenia a beel en la espalda y que los lacayos del enemigo se acercaban para rematar a beel.

Hilda grito "Joven maestro".

Oga se abalanzo ,En medio de una manada de animales monstruosos que le evitaban el paso el avanzo entre cuernos y pezuñas que iban contra el ,tratando de llegar primero por el pequeño , evadiendo a casi todos pero uno le topo y cayo al suelo, de pronto no se vio a beel ni a oga , hilda se paralizo ,solo las bestias que no dejaban de lanzarse una tras otra se alcanzaban a ver, de pronto en la nube de polvo salio oga dando un salto con beel desmayado " Hilda, agárralo" alcanzando a dárselo a ella , el fue otra vez jalado por el cabello o donde podían agarrarle las garras de los demonios paralizándolo a la fuerza.

El demonio mas perverso del infierno se dio cuenta de esto y se dirigió a la mujer y el niño.

"No te atrevas" Oga grito.

"No digas nada, maldito idiota!" "No te levantes!" Hilda le replico, "quedate ahí!",la rubia dijo con toda determinación parada entre el enemigo y el bebe beel desmayado.

"¿que pasa esta vez? Humano, no dije que te quedaras tranquilo desde el inicio, no puedes esperar tu turno, quiero que sufras viendo como mueren frente a ti esa mujer y ese bebe, que tanto te importan!JAJAJA… " Lucifer dijo con una carcajada diabólica que heló el alma de todos los demonios presentes.

El enemigo mas inimaginable, desalmado y poderoso, había derrotado al padre de Beel, había subido al trono de los demonios, y ahora había buscado sin perder tiempo a su legitimo heredero para eliminarlo.

"Te juro que si los tocas, te matare!" Oga grito con una mirada que sobrepasaba el dolor físico, simplemente no sentía el dolor, no le importaban los huesos rotos, los innumerables golpes recibidos y sangre perdida, ni el hueco en su estomago, no, solo le importaba salvarlos.

"JAJAJA…" El demonio mas poderoso del infierno dijo, acercándose cada vez mas a una hilda que se preparaba para defender a su maestro "No sabes quien soy humano?, soy la serpiente, el dragon , existo hace milenios antes que los humanos fuesen creados, que crees que puedes hacer tu para impedir que mate a ese mujer y ese bebe ?"

"Te Vencere" Oga dijo, "No me importa quien seas!"

"Te atreves a enfrentarme" dijo el demonio sonriendo, en ese momento un grupo de brazos de demonios monstruosos de sus súbditos, agarraron a oga que intentaba soltarse, y aseguraron su cabeza contra el suelo haciéndole tragar polvo.

"Tatsumi!" Grito hilda, "no, debo concentrarme, ahora" se reprocho a si misma, al ver una apertura para atacar, viendo al confiado enemigo riéndose enfrente de ella, no desperdicio mas tiempo y ataco al demonio.

"Que fue eso" Lucifer dijo, deseas sufrir de verdad?, de inmediato paralizo a hilda con su poder y se rio al ver la espada a un centímetro de su boca. "creíste que podias hacer algo, esta bien he cambiado de opinion".

"Que?" pensó hilda al no poder moverse, solo podía decir unas cuantas palabras, pero lo que de verdad le asusto fue ver lo que empezó a insinuar con sus actos el demonio.

"Ya lo se,jajaja" Lucifer le dijo mientras lamia su espada con su lengua de serpiente, y mirándola con perversión.

"gr…" Apretándo los dientes Oga miro.

"Me divertiré contigo" dijo el demonio.

"Maldita sea, No!, Cobarde!, Maldicion ven para aca patas de cabra, pelea conmigo!" grito Oga con rabia.

"JAJAJA!"rió el demonio , dirigiendo sus garras hacia hilda "Bien, por donde devo empezar".

"Joven Maestro… Oga" pensó la rubia cerrando los ojos al ver lo que podía pasarle.

"No te atrevas a tocarle ni un pelo" esta vez Oga casi se libero, pero los demonios que servían a Lucifer, arañaba, mordían y golpeaban, mientras Oga golpeaba uno detrás de otro , empujando , aplastando, dando patadas y cabezazos contra todos ,pero la legion denuevo le apreso sujetándole la cabeza , sin embargo Oga arañaba y luchaba por soltarse, esta vez , ellos clavaron sus garras en Oga , "No...me detendrás!" Oga se intento soltar denuevo de sus captores aunque las garras de ellos hicieron profundas heridas en su cuerpo y su cara rayandola.

Oga levanto la vista y vio a Lucifer en cámara lenta acercandose a un centímetro de hilda , y la expresión de resignación de ella.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Oga Grito, un segundo después todos los demonios salieron volando, destrozados, el se había convertido en demonio finalmente el poder demoniaco en el lo domino, con un par de alas , uñas largas, y un tatuaje por todo su cuerpo partió por la mitad a los que se interponían entre el y lucifer en un instante.

Y voló hacia el.

Un sonido sordo y seco se escucho fuertemente, haciendo abrir los ojos de hilda, mientras sentía el viento y miraba alejarse rápidamente de el lugar, estaba en brazos de oga y a su costado estaba beel, inmediatamente vio arboles y arbustos pasar , Oga los llevaba atraves de una selva dentro del abismo de vlad del mundo demoniaco el lugar mas inaccesible que encontró, se precipitaron atraves de una cascada sin fin , y finalmente pararon en donde la cascada acababa y formaba un pequeño lago. Al que llegaban unos cuantos rayos de Luz.

"Oga!" dijo sorprendida Hilda, Mirandolo sin encontrar respuesta.

"Dabu" escucho y giro viendo al bebe adormilado aun empezando a despertarse.

"Joven Maestro" dijo con felicidad abrazando al bebe .

Ni un sonido salió de Oga, solamente la bajo a ella y el bebe beel al suelo con cuidado.

"Esta beel bien Hilda?"dijo mientras la transformación desaparecia con el aura de color negro.

"Si" dijo ella viendo al bebe, y subiendo su mirada denuevo hacia Oga.

"Si, el joven maestro esta…" se corto lo que ella hiba a decir.

"Entonces , nada mas importa" dijo sonriéndole…

"No...o, por favor" Hilda ,Susurro, abriendo los ojos y palideciendo mientras asimilaba lo que veía.

Enseguida Oga cayo de espaldas lentamente, mientras desde atrás se observaba lo que produjo el sonido fuerte y seco ,el daño era extremo incluso para Oga.

"Ta…t…Tatsumi!" Ella grito, y se levanto con prisa, "¡tatsumi!".

Oga cerro los ojos…En la oscuridad caian unas gotas brillando que reventaban.

"Que…?" dijo Oga al sentir que esas gotas caian en su cara…abriendo los ojos poco a poco, mientras sentía deslizarse por sus mejillas esas gotas y miraba como la rubia rompia su vestido negro para hacer una venda y detener el sangrado "Hilda…" dijo mientras miraba a la chica derramando sus lagrimas sobre el y sollozando, "Hilda, solo es un rasguño"".

"Maldito idio…" La rubia no termino de decir, temblando y mordiéndose el labio.

"fu, fu ,fu" se escucho , "nunca cambias no? maldita mu…" El tampoco termino de decir.

"No llores" le dijo, subiendo su mano y limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos verdes, mirándose el uno al otro.

"llegaste un dia a mi vida tan repentinamente, parece tan lejos y tan cerca ahora".

"No me digas eso!" dijo la loli gotica "Tu también … porque … " no termino lo que hiba a decir y susurro "con que derecho planeas ahora desaparecer de la mia" asintió.

"Hey, esa era mi línea" el le sonrió.

"Baka" dijo la chica llorando.

"Sabes"dijo Oga "Te tengo que agradecer…"

Hilda lloraba.

"Te agradezco que me convertieras en padre" dijo.

El viento hizo volar el cabello de la rubia mientras escuchaba, y las nubes oscuras tapaban el cielo.

"al principio no quería serlo, pero…" dijo sonriendo "Nunca me imagine que mi vida cambiase tanto, ahora entiendo" recordando sus peleas y sus días resolviendo todo con golpes.

"Ahora entiendo… era como un animal salvaje al que le diste de comer una vez, y se quedo...He pasado de tener una vida vacía sin importarme hacia donde me dirigía a tener un motivo para seguir adelante" "Ese motivo" Oga le miro.

"Ese motivo tu me lo diste…"dijo acariciándole el rostro a hilda.

"El ser padre alguien como yo…todo es por…" de pronto, ni el ni Hilda creyeron lo que se escucho solo no podían decir nada…

"Papá"El bebe beel , sin chupon les miraba sin entender nada.

Tratando de correr se tropezó, inmediatamente hilda se quiso acercar , pero Oga le detuvo.

"Hey, beel-bo, " sonrió oga.

"Papá" el bebe se levanto y se acerco junto a el.

"Ya sabes hablar!" "haha escuchaste hilda, fue su primera palabra" dijo oga.

La rubia rápidamente se limpio los ojos y continuo con oga.

"Joven maestro, ya ha aprendido a hablar".

Beel, les miro y oga le puso la mano en la cabeza.

"Beel estoy orgulloso de ti, estoy seguro que seras el mas grande rey demonio"dijo oga.

El bebe miraba a su padre con mucha emoción. Encima de ellos empezó a caer una lluvia incesante.

"Hilda , tienen que irse, no tardaran en encontrarlos" les pidió Oga.

La rubia agarro fuertemente a Beel y se paro , Oga los miraba.

"Esta bien vete mujer, déjame hacer esto" decía con una sonrisa.

Hilda hacia un esfuerzo por no llorar por beel "Ya no habrá, otra vez,?" le dijo.

"No pierdas tiempo" Oga le decía.

En ese momento los dos sintieron la presencia del descomunal poder de el enemigo.

"Esque, no me van a dejar descansar en paz, parece que lo tendré que hacer una vez mas " dijo Oga, levantándose con mucho esfuerzo.

El bebe empezó a sollozar al verle y hilda supo que le tenia que dejar despedirse, lo solto y corrió a agarrar a su padre.

"Beel!" Oga dijo "ahora eres el hombre de la casa, no debes de llorar los hombres no lloran".

"Cuida a tu madre por mi" a lo que el pequeño asintió limpiándose las lagrimas.

Hilda se acercaba.

Oga levanto al bebe y se lo entrego a Hilda.

"Eres idéntico a mi" Le dijo mientras miraba a Beel, "hijo mio".

"Hilda , yo me encargo de los de enfrente , tu encárgate de escapar con beel, si tu haces eso de seguro venceremos", decía el ensangrentado Oga con mirada fija , sonrisa profunda, y parándose como todo un guerrero orgulloso.

"Siempre estas sangrando por mi", "eres un tonto, …tonto". La rubia con voz quebrada decía junto a el.

Un relámpago ilumino por un instante todo ,dejando ver un beso y sus labios juntos .

"cógeme no me dejes marchar" "hay tantas cosas que te quiero decir" dijo no pudiendo contenerse mas la rubia.

"Pero, Tu vivirás para ver otro día, y eso es lo mas importante" le dijo abrazándoles y luego alejándolos y mirándoles con nostalgia "gracias, por todo" dijo Oga.

Hilda no quería marcharse .

"Váyanse ahora, no pueden quedarse!",oga les grito.

!Papa!Papa!Papa!Papa!, beel repetía.

Este es el punto sin retorno pensaba mientras les veía.

Hilda saco la joya real de transferencia y miraron cuando oga les sonrio, hilda le miro llorando, susurrando algo, solo oga pudo ver sus labios diciendo dos palabras y se Desvanecieron en un segundo ellos desaparecieron.

El silencio y la soledad inundo el lugar solo se escuchaba el gotear de la sangre de Oga.

"Mirándolos partir, alfin puedo… alfin…. ahora que no hay " decía Oga con los ojos nublados, mirando atreves de su vida, recordando un pasado en el que estaba junto a los dos, "si pudiera elegir querria regresar, a aquel tiempo en el que los dos pensamos en que este amor no tendría final" dijo pensando.

"Hilda" pensaba oga…"cuando yo tambien entendí que ahora ya no te volveré a ver mas".

"El enemigo pronto ha de volver , cuando venga de seguro moriré "pensaba"Han muerto todos los míos , solo yo sigo en pie, todos eran mis amigos, pero pronto los veré, lo se al ver correr mi sangre, escapar".

Oga sabia que tenia que de darles tiempo a ellos "no debo de dejar que llegue antes la muerte, debo de quedarme en pie, estoy perdiendo el sentido casi no puedo ver, muerte espera un momento , que tengan claro en su mente que yo jamás me rendí".

"la vida se va alejándose cada vez mas, Dejando todo, He protegido todo lo importante para mi".

"No tengo nada mas que proteger".

"Simplemente no tengo mas que entregar".

"Solamente me queda esperar el final".

"Yo no puedo detener esto".

"es demasiado tarde".

Oga , amplificaba su poder demoníaco y su zebul emblem se hacia gigantesco a un nivel que consumiría su cuerpo y vida, en un solo golpe el mas fuerte …

"ahora solamente puedo decir adiós".

" adiós".

"vamos di denuevo adiós," una risa diabólica le dijo desde atrás.

"Ahora no me arrepiento de Nada " Oga Levanto el puño y todo exploto en un gran mar de fuego.

solo polvo y una risa diabólica quedo.

… unos meses después, en una cabaña un día que caía nieve.

Un sonido nuevo se escucho

"Uaa uaaaa uaaa"

"es un varón, Hilda-sama"

con beel a su costado Ella susurro

"si, le pondré tatsumi"

_**A/N:**This story , its my first intention to a epic saga, the final and the continue of the great Oga tatsumi, ahora se habran dado cuenta he puesto algo de mis finales épicos favoritos y muchas canciones cuando morían los vikingos haber si gustan darme opiniones , pienso hacer uno o dos capítulos mas si gustan _lo hare.__


End file.
